Love to Last A Lifetime
by Kishiko Masago
Summary: "Arthur takes Alfred's hand, standing slowly as they acknowledge and accept the truth. He relaxes majorly as they leave, holding Alfred's hand all the way home." Omegaverse AU. Arthur and Alfred are having trouble, so they go to a clinic for help. What they find out surprises them and changes their lives forever. (UsUk) Rated T because of paranoia.
1. Main Story

Love to Last a Lifetime

Arthur curled his fist on his lap, watching the various OB/Gyns filter through the rooms surrounding his. It feels like he is waiting for death; he had been waiting for so long. His face shows the displeasure he is feeling internally. He and his husband, Alfred Jones-Kirkland, had been trying to conceive a child for over two years with no success. Arthur's heat cycles had been regular and he was frustrated immensely with himself for not being able to conceive. Arthur sighs softly, looking out the small window of the door.

"Arthur?" Alfred asks, tilting his head as he looks at his lover, who does not answer, but simply stares back.

Arthur feels his lover's hand wrap around his own and fidgets in his seat, anxious for the news that awaits them. The bright posters detailing and depicting pregnancies and births that surround the couple make Arthur's eyebrows furrow. The Englishman shudders as he feels a strong arm circle about his shoulders.

"You're nervous," Alfred says, looking at Arthur in concern, "Please relax? Stress-"

"I know!" Arthur snaps, his eyes burning with tears, "Stress does not help those who are trying to conceive."

"Please calm down?" Alfred asks his eyebrows knitting to the middle of his forehead.

At that moment, the doctor came in with an unreadable expression. Arthur's heart dropped to his stomach as the doctor opens the folder with the test results. The results echo off the walls of the office, barely reaching Arthur's ears. The doctor stands up, nodding to the couple and leaving the room with lips pursed tight.

Once the door closes, Arthur lets out a cry of agony. He pulls his knees to his chest, curling into a ball on the chair, as if to protect himself. The tears fell faster and faster as Arthur shies away from Alfred's comforting arm. The soft words of comfort coming from Alfred's mouth are lost to Arthur, who is too overwhelmed with unspeakable grief. The Englishman bites his right index finger before choking on his words.

"Y-you should just divorce me now…" Arthur says sullenly, angling his emerald eyes to the floor.

He looks up to see his lover's reaction, which is a widening of the eyes. Arthur feels two arms wrap around him and he notes Alfred's movement, though his eyes cannot keep up with his fast-moving spouse. He feels a breath on his neck and hears a soothing voice in his ear. Arthur knows he should be comforted by the news (it is an answer, after all) but, it is clear he is not. He feels guilty for being unable to give his husband an heir to his family line. After all, the Omega's primary function is to birth children.

"I refuse to," Alfred responds, sternness resounding in his voice, "I love you, Arthur."

"You heard him Alfred," Arthur says sullenly, starting to shout, "I'm infertile. I'm a useless Omega and husband! I don't see why you don't just get rid of me!"

"That is _not_ true," Alfred snaps, breathing out slowly, "I married you because of my love for you and my desire for your companionship, not simply for reproductive purposes. I want to be here for you forever…"

Arthur watches Alfred sit back on his butt, running a tanned hand through his sandy blonde hair. The Englishman sees the tears in the American's eyes and feels accountable, reaching out to caress his cheek.

"I didn't marry you for sex, either," Alfred adds, grabbing a hold of Arthur's free hand, "I married you because I love you and I want us to be together forever."

Arthur balks as he tries to speak. He cannot even express how surprised and joyful he is in this moment. He knows that it is ingrained deep within him is the idea that Omegas only exist to mate with the Alphas and produce the next generation. He cannot help the way he defaults to his internal "programming", which had been firmly cemented by his limited education. He briefly wonders if this is why Alfred is so insistend on teaching him things like science and history. Arthur feels Alfred's lips on his and responds with a gentle kiss, feeling an eerie calm settle over him.

"We can always adopt," Alfred says, caressing Arthur's cheek, "There are plenty of children already born that need parents."

Arthur swallows, looking into the sky blue eyes he loves so dearly. He sees love and affection in those eyes and melts all over again, as he did when he first met the lad. He is still unsure of why the American loves him so, but the Englishman does not question it. He is comforted by the fact that the other still wanted him, despite his infertility. He takes Alfred's hand, standing up slowly as they acknowledge and accept the truth. Arthur follows Alfred to the car, nuzzling against his neck the whole way. Arthur relaxes majorly as they leave, holding Alfred's free hand. He knows that must wait, but Arthur eagerly awaits the day he can hold a child in his arms and call it "his" alongside his loving husband, Alfred. Alfred, the man who loves him beyond words and time; the man whom he vowed his life to; his rock; his soulmate. Arthur and Alfred might never be able to biologically have their own children, but they will always have each other.


	2. Epilogue

Epilogue

Arthur watches the small, white stick intently. He hears Alfred tussling with their son, John. Arthur smiles at the thought; he and Alfred had adopted the boy about a year after they had found out Arthur was infertile. It had worked out well, since Alfred's coworker, Francis, had conceived a child with his lover, Ludwig, around the same time Alfred and Arthur found out they could not biologically have children.

Arthur still remembers the day he and Alfred brought John home from the hospital with great nostalgia. The laughter echoing off the walls of their once- empty house gives Arthur more joy than he can ever express. His smile grows and he taps his fingers on the sink, distracting himself so as not to be disappointed. He knows he is infertile, but last month, before Arthur's heat, Alfred had convinced Arthur to try having a child one more time.

The egg timer goes off and Arthur jumps slightly. His emerald eyes focus intently on the white stick once more, praying to Gabriel, his guardian angel. He closes his eyes, murmuring a quick prayer before opening them again. His eyes are greeted with a sight that makes him jump up and call for his spouse, tears cascading down his face as he does so.

"ALFRED!" Arthur cries with great urgency, a wide smile breaking across his face.

"Arthur? Is everything okay?" Alfred demands, barging into the bathroom, looking worried and bewildered.

"Alfred! The treatments worked!" Arthur exclaims, tears still falling from his eyes, "We're having a baby! _Our _baby."

Arthur falls into Alfred's arms, feeling happier than ever. When the Englishman pulls away, he sees his spouse crying as well. He leans his head against Alfred's and lets his heartbeat and breathing slow as he rests in his husband's embrace. Arthur holds Alfred's hand tightly, feeling content.


End file.
